Quaza
Quaza is the rare mineral used to power Heroes. History Quaza is made into Hero Cores, which are inserted into a Hero's chest. ''Trials of Furno Heroes Preston Stormer, Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer, and William Furno were on a mission to gaurd a shippment of C-4000 explosives to Merak 9, all wearing Hero Cores made from Quaza. Core being charged.]] Later, Furno is seen training in the Training Sphere, and had to be carried from there to Core Recharge, due to the fact that his Core was out of charge. During Furno's charge, Zib made a comment about Stormer pulling a similar stunt when he was a rookie. Core Crisis During Stringer, Bulk, and Mark Surge's batle with Corroder, Bulk was pinned beneath a pile of stone girders. His Hero Core began to Run low on charge, and Stringer and Surge were forced to link their Cores to his to form a Hero Cell. , Bulk, and Surge's Hero Cell]] Stormer then sugested that he go to assist the Team, but was told that he could not becuase his Core wasn't charged. Furno was sent in his place. After Furno's takedown of Corroder, Bulk was transported back to the Hero Factory just in time to save him from needing a Core Transplant. The Enemy Within During the mission to Mekron City, Stormer, Furno, Surge, and Natalie Breez were ambushed by Meltdown, who infected Stormer with Nanobots. The Team leader was rushed back to Hero Factory, but went mad anyways. Von Nebula During the the second mission to New Stellac City, the Heroes wear their Hero Cores into battle. Ordeal of Fire During the missions to Refueling Depot Tanker Station 22, the Heroes wear their Hero Cores into battle. Pre-''Savage Planet Doctor Aldous Witch was caught by Stormer trying to attach himself to a Hero Core. For his actions, Aldous was exiled from Hero Factory. ''Savage Planet'' Witch Doctor is seen using Corrupted Quaza Spikes to control the inhabitants of Quatros, and ordering them to mine the Quaza from inside the planet. During the final battle, Furno and Bulk dump the Quaza back into the planet, causing the planet to heal itself. ''Breakout'' While attempting to break free of Jawblade's Oxidium , Furno used his Core to unfreeze himself and get back into action. Near the end of the episode, Rocka twists his Core, causing it to project the Hero Recon Team symbol. Set Information A Hero Core is part of every Hero set. During the breakout and brain attack waves, every set, including the villains, came with a core. Appearances *The Trials of Furno (First Appearance) *Trials of Furno *Core Crisis *Core Crisis *The Enemy Within *The Enemy Within *Von Nebula *Von Nebula *Rise of the Rookies *Ordeal of Fire *Ordeal of Fire *Savage Planet *Savage Planet *Breakout Trivia *So far LEGO has released three different Hero Cores - The translucent 1.0 Core, the solid colored 2.0 - 3.0 Core, the white 4.0 Core. However, it is assumed that they are all made of Quaza Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Objects Category:LEGO Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Minerals